


The Mask

by ThusSpokeRaven



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst, F/F, Halloween, Love, Samhain, Sex, Witches, a little humor, coven - Freeform, foxxay - Freeform, goodeday, magick, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusSpokeRaven/pseuds/ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: Misty needs help finding the disconnect in her life.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

* * *

Kyle crouched and picked up the box on the porch. He looked out into the yard, the street. The doorbell had rung just as he finished putting a box into the nearby closet. He should have seen someone, but there was no one there. He frowned and turned to carry the box to the kitchen. Delia, her council and a handful of others met there each morning to touch base and drink some unholy copycat of an old Starbucks drink called a chantico. 

Entering, Kyle smiled at Zoe as she melted chocolate. Though they had found themselves drifting as lovers, they had become true friends. He placed the parcel on the counter. Zoe frowned. “Too early for the postman.”

Kyle nodded. “Doesn’t even have a name or address on it.” He started laying out mugs on the counter top near the stove.

Queenie, who had been looking in the refrigerator absently, grabbed the oven mitts. “For fuck’s sake, it could be a freaking bomb.” She moved it gingerly to the sink and put it in. She looked around for something else to lower the risk of her serving up chicken for eternity. 

Delia and Misty came in still chattering about dandelions or some other obnoxiously over useful plant. Delia’s brow rose as she watched Queenie grab a dutch oven lid and put it over the sink. “Do I want to know?” she asked as she sniffed the chocolate melting and smiled. She put her file stack on the corner of the butcher block.

“Frankenkyle brought in an anonymous box. Left on the doorstep. Tied with fucking twine of all things. I think its a bomb.” Queenie backed away after putting down the lid. She considered the minimum safe distance and glared daggers at the general location of the small cardboard box.

Zoe turned the chantico making over to Kyle. “If it had been a bomb, Kyle would have been blown to pieces.” she said in her most reasonable voice.

Kyle gave her a look. She grinned nervously. Zoe picked up the lid and put it aside. She put her hand over it. “Divination is not my strong suit but I don’t think its a bomb.”

Misty peeked at the box. She pulled a blade from the magnetic strip and snapped the twine. “One way to find out.”

Delia took the blade. “My job.” She pulled open the box and frowned. “One of the girls must have ordered a mask for the Halloween party.” She lifted it up gently and examined it. “It’s exquisite.” She trailed her finger over delicate vines and glittering flowers layered over black velvet. “Everyone, try to find out who ordered this. I think I want to find out where they got it so I can get one next year,” she said with a little grin. It was beautiful but she felt like it just wasn’t quite her and so slipped it back into the box.

Misty curled into the ragged reading chair stuffed into the corner of the greenhouse. She paged through a very old book of herbal remedies. Her foot was wagging and she wanted to get up and walk around, but she stayed put. Misty didn’t know what was with her lately. She just felt slightly off all the time. At first, she thought it was being in the school but she had felt these things in her garden. It was frustrating.

In her restlessness, her eyes lifted and looked around over and over to end up looking at the box sitting on a pile of Cordelia’s files. Delia had left the stack in the greenhouse as she went to help mediate a disagreement between two of her newer girls. She had passed on the headmistress role to Zoe, but still enjoyed putting her oar in when her girls were having issues. Misty thought it was sweet but kind of annoying when they should be puttering. Her fingers brushed the top of the box open as she rose.

“Well now,” she said almost entranced. “Isn’t that somethin’” she breathed out. Her fingers liberated the mask from the packaging and held it up. It was irresistible. She slid on the mask and smiled. Going to the mirror, she looked and frowned. She bobbed slighly, leaning first to the left and then to the right. No reflection. She peered with a frown to see a familiar face break from the shadows of the boot room. She turned to see Stevie Nicks walk toward her with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

* * *

“Hello Misty.” Stevie sat in a chair and waved to the other. She watched Misty turn from the mirror and look at her for a long moment. Stevie had put a lot of thought, heart and magic searching into this moment and she wanted it to be right.

Misty tried to take off the mask. It seemed stuck. Her fingers never stopped moving over the edges of it as she moved closer. “Stevie?” she asked in a small, confused voice.

The rock star’s head tilted slightly as she watched her fan and, she hoped, friend. “Have a seat Misty.” Stevie picked up a bottle of water. “May I?” Nothing made a mouth dryer than not knowing if you have given someone you care about a great gift or a curse.

“Course.” She sat and kept tugging. Misty was starting to feel a touch of panic. Things without explanation tended toward the bad category, especially around here. 

“It won’t come off Misty. Not yet.” Stevie took a drink and then lowering the bottle, absently peeled at the label. “I’m sorry Misty. I really am a white witch. I don’t tend to step in with others, but I care about you and I needed to step in.” Her eyes raised from the bottle to Misty’s hoping she could see the sincerity there.

Misty’s jaw hung low and her busy hands dropped. “You care about…. Me?”

“Of course Misty.” Stevie smiled and put the bottle down. “Your life is not right. I think you know that.” She reached out and curled a hand around the swamp witch’s.

Misty shook her head. She wasn’t big on people poking into her life but this was Stevie. Stevie helped save her and make her long before this Academy and actually meeting the insanely beautiful and talented singer. “Ain’t nothing but a little restless.” Misty looked at her hero. “What did you do?” came in a tone normally reserved for little kids asking their parents why their puppy didn’t come home from the vet with them.

Stevie gave her hand a little squeeze and moved forward in the chair. “Your life has a fracture in it. I think on some level you know where it is but you hide from it behind these walls, behind my music, maybe thinking it will destroy everything you have here. I decided that if you are to live the way you are meant to, you needed to face whatever it is that you are facing away from. That mask will stay on until your insides and outsides match, so to speak.”

“You spelled me?” The swamp witch blurted. She sat back in the chair and just stared gobsmacked. Stevie. Stevie did this to her. 

Stevie chuckled. “Fiona used to complain that I never played in shadows. I just wouldn’t do it with her and absolutely never for her reasons. My greatest fan needed something a touch more drastic than a nudge and so… here we are. I am staying nearby for the party. I hope to see you at the masquerade. I hope everyone sees you at the party.” She took a shaky breath and blew it out. That was the rub of the spell and she prayed she got Misty right.

Misty sat upright as if stung. The mirror and its emptiness came back to her. “I can’t be seen?”

“Now’s the time to say the things you need to say. Do the things you need to do. Find the disconnect, find the thing you keep missing. When you know, you’ll be with us again. Do it by the party and I will sing for you, any song you want. In the meantime,” Stevie stood up. “Find yourself.” She smoothed her long black coat. “I really do think the world of you Misty Day. Supreme or not, you make this coven a better one..” She looked at the door as it opened. “Well hello there Cordelia.” Stevie said smiling. 

Cordelia smiled broadly at the sight of one of her old friends and walked swiftly over hugging Stevie. “It’s so good to see you again. Looking up your biggest fan?” She looked around for Misty, half expecting her to be curled up in a corner recovering from another Stevie swoon.

Stevie looked directly at the now invisible swamp witch and nodded. “I did see her but she isn’t here right now.” Stevie looked around the greenhouse taking in a breath of the cool stone and living green that made it so perfect. “This room is something else. One of these days, I need to sing about it.” She smiled and ran a hand on Delia’s arm “I’ll see you at the party?”

“Of course.” Delia smiled knowing Stevie was just confirming that she wasn’t going to pull a Fiona and run from her coven obligations. “I can’t wait. Are you going to sing?”

“Depends. Misty has to pick me a song.” Stevie chuckled. “If you see her, tell her I can’t wait. Now, I have to go unpack or my costume is going to look like its been accordion folded. I’ll see you soon.” She gave Delia another hug, and Misty another look and headed out.

Cordelia frowned and looked at the open box. “Huh. Maybe the owner showed up,” she muttered. She looked around and sat down pulling Misty’s book to her. She frowned. “Where’d you go Misty?” she asked.

“Right here,” Misty said, knowing that Stevie wouldn’t make it that easy. She felt a little like crying. Stevie had a reason for this, but it didn’t make this at all easier. The swamp witch looked down even sadder that Delia didn’t see her at all.

Delia put the book back. “Well shit.” She stood up and pulled out a piece of paper. “Catching up my paperwork. Come find me when you are ready for me.” She tacked it on the board and gathered her things up.

“Don’t go,” Misty said plaintively to Delia as she swanned by.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

* * *

Misty frowned and followed Cordelia out of the greenhouse. She sat in a corner and watched Delia at her desk when they arrived at her office. Cordelia looked up a couple times as if sensing someone else but then shook her head returning to work. Misty stood up and walked to the desk standing over the woman who had taken her in. “Please look at me.” She waited and then sighing walked out of the office. 

Cordelia looked at her watch. “Where is she?” She headed down to the dining room, moving aside to let her girls go in first. She looked around not finding the familiar blonde head in the crowd. This was starting to make her unhappy. Misty was a free spirit, but Cordelia always seemed to run into her by now.

Zoe saw the Supreme rubbernecking the room and grabbed an extra plate of food. She held it out. “Looking for Mist?” she asked with a little grin.

Delia chuckled. “How could you tell?” She took the plate with a nod of thanks before leading the way to a table. Sitting down she picked up a fork and kept looking between pokes at her food.

Zoe leaned in as she sat down. “When are you two going to figure it out?” she muttered and opened her water bottle.

Delia looked up puzzled. “What?” she asked as her attention suddenly focused. 

The council member shook her head. “If you need me to say it, you aren’t ready to hear it.” She looked around. “Haven’t seen her for hours. Did you check the greenhouse?” Zoe smiled. The swamp witch had her favorite haunts. She and Cordelia woke with the sun for greenhouse work, they went to the morning meeting, Misty would hit the library or the greenhouse while Delia did paperwork, eat together, talk, hang out by the roses and then off to her room.

Delia swallowed and nodded. “We were going to work there this morning but Stevie said she left after they talked.” Her face was puzzled, her mind trying to piece together why Misty wouldn’t have stayed in the greenhouse with Stevie.

Zoe snorted. “Did you check Stevie’s back seat?” Misty’s addiction to all things Stevie was well known in the halls of the Academy.

Chuckling, Cordelia sat back. “That is a real possibility.” Her light response was belied by the restless motion of her fork against her plate. 

Zoe shrugged. “Maybe she took off for her swamp…. You know, decompress before the whole social hurricane coming up?" Zoe thought it was pretty unlikely that Misty would blast off without a word, especially to Cordelia but she could be a little stream of consciousness when she was stressed.

Delia frowned. “I hate that it feels like pressure for her but you may be right.” She sighed quietly. “I so need to get her a satellite phone so I can call her out there and make sure she is alright.” Cordelia looked at her mangled food and put the fork on top. Lost cause. She would figure things out and then have a good meal.

“Or just lojack her,” Zoe responded with a smile.

Cordelia chuckled and looked at the room filled with students. “Maybe I should head out there and see if she is alright.” She frowned. The key box for the school cars was still in her office. How would Misty have gone to her swamp if not with one of the cars?

Misty sat at the table and snacked on a bowl of pudding. She was racking her brain for what could be the disconnect. Delia picked up her files and stood. “I’m going to try the greenhouse again and check her room. She wouldn’t leave without her Mac.” A little investigation was called for before any panic. She headed out.

Queenie sat with Zoe and frowned. “What was that about?” She asked as the distracted Supreme walked past her without a hello or wave.

Zoe took a sip. “That was Cordelia not finding Misty.” She put down her drink and sat back. To tell the truth, she was starting to get Delia’s not right vibes herself when it came to Misty.

“Is she gonna…” Queenie rolled her hand.

Sighing, Zoe looked over. “That woman is so freaking in denial its like Egypt around here. You remember how she almost shattered when Misty got lost in Descensum? When are those two going to wake up to each other?”

Queenie chuckled. “Half hoping they don’t. Their soap opera is inspiring a truly epic betting pot and I am down for a long term ignorance.” Salting her food, she looked around. “Everyone is talking about that party. Except that table,” she pointed. “Those guys are STILL trying to work out the instructions for the divination exercise. The pool would be a lot less fun if divination actually worked on that shit.”

“You are betting on continued misery.” Zoe was appalled. She wanted her friends happy, even when they were being willfully stupid about something.

“Hell yes. The one is trying to be a freaking statue up on a freaking pedestal way up high where she cant even see what's in front of her and the other is just so…. She is just as ignorant.”

“Hey!” Misty blurted figuring that the statue had to be Cordelia being a paragon of Supremeness.

Zoe sighed. “I want them to be happy.”

“Pft. Girl, you are needing to look to your own house before you worry about their fucked up almost love story.” Queenie shook her head at her friend.

“Don’t start.” Zoe stood up. “I have a meeting in ten.”

Queenie waved to one of her students who waved her over as Zoe went by. “Did you finish that Syl?” She stood up and moved her tray to the next table to talk with a half dozen women arguing about how to interpret their readings.

“Love story?” Misty asked thin air, her pudding forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

* * *

Delia looked at Misty’s room. There was a paper sack on the bed with a few costume items from a nearby shop. The battered 8-track player and a second hand Ipod nano that the girls had bought the swamp witch still sat next to the bed. Delia frowned and checked the closet. She leaned against the wall by the closet. Running her fingers over the bed to smooth Misty’s favorite quilt, Delia considered the evidence.

Everything about the room screamed that Misty was still here at the Academy. Delia’s instincts screamed that something was not right. “Where are you Misty?” she whispered. She pulled herself upright debating a just in case run to the shack.

“Hey Cordelia,” came from the doorway. Madison leaned against the frame where her borderline streetwalker finery and her usual sneer. “Trying to find Misty’s clue? Don’t think it’s here. She has been clueless way too long.”

The Supreme ignored the snark. “I heard you’d be here for the party. How was filming?” Cordelia scribbled a note and put it on the nightstand. She racked her brain for the next stop. Maybe try a little divination.

Madison watched the Supreme. She shook her head at Delia’s expression. Zoe had updated her about five seconds after her plane landed. Delia was acting just a touch touched as she couldn’t find Misty after a few hours. Madison had read for enough romcoms to know that Cordelia was going to pop if Misty didn’t wander her happy ass back. “How’s it going?”

Cordelia looked around one last time as if she could have missed the very tall swamp witch when she scanned it earlier. “Pretty good. Seemed to have mislaid one of my witches.” Keeping her voice light, she gave a tight smile.

Madison snorted. “Misty wandered off and you get all whacked out. Jeez bitch when are you two gonna get your heads out of each other’s asses?” She chuckled and headed for her usual room.

Misty wandered up. She looked at the frowning Supreme still watching the doorway. “I don’t know what to do here Cordelia.” She needed the comfort of her constant companion. Reaching out, her fingers reached out to brush Delia’s fingers to pass through them. 

Delia shivered at the feel of a cool wisp of air vibrating through the bones of her hand. She lifted it. The hand looked the same but that cool, the tingle of it…. She blinked. “Misty?” she whispered, afraid she was reaching. Was this real or was she going out of her mind.

Misty smiled realizing that she had made contact. She wrapped her hands around the raised hand and pressed them together causing Delia to shiver and then laugh. Misty did a twirl. She leapt forward to give Delia a bear hug only to pass through her. She stumble turned back laughing to stop as she watched Cordelia’s response.

Delia’s eyes went wide before slamming shut. She leaned into a wall as she felt the cool pass through her whole body. That was disconcerting enough. The feeling of being on the edge of a volcanic orgasm from the full body effect was crazy. She did deep breaths and held up a hand. “Misty? If you hear me? Maybe hold off on whatever that was for the time being,” she said weakly.

Misty watched Delia’s face. It was amazing how beautiful she was in that moment. Shaking her head to throw off the old feelings she had shut away, she acknowledged Delia’s request with a tiny touch to Delia’s hand. She didn’t want to upset the woman who was her best friend, teacher, and so much more.

Delia shivered, the smallest touch adding to the gale within as she struggled for control. Her head came up. She looked at the doorway where Madison had stood. Were the girls doing it to get her to acknowledge her feelings for Misty? She pushed herself from the wall. “I think we need to work this out somewhere private. Your shack?” she asked tightly. 

Misty touched her hand hesitantly. Delia nodded and headed out of the room, her nails biting into her palm as she struggled with the aftereffect of the whole body whatever it was. She quietly asked. “Did Zoe do this?” She looked around puzzled as there was no response. “Left is no,” she qualified. Another beat or three passed. “Ah.” She headed into the room. Of course, Misty would never leave without her Stevie.

Misty’s eyes popped as Cordelia passed through her heading for the 8 track. The Supreme stumbled to hands and knees and moaned as the almost orgasm of the hug blew like Yellowstone caldera. She made a mewling sound and gasped.

Misty dropped down beside the Supreme and without thought put her hand on Delia’s back to comfort her, to feel it travel through and watch Delia drop to the floor on her side, her body in the throes of an orgasm. “Cordelia!” Misty cried out and curled up nearby to watch Delia’s face. She felt like crying that this was happening. A tiny piece of her was watching and thinking that her fantasy Delia of her first months at the Academy had nothing on the reality of the Supreme writhing before her.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

* * *

Cordelia tapped her forefinger on the steering wheel. She felt a little angry over the whole situation, particularly once she found out that Misty could pick up things like radios. She watched the 8 track player lift from the nightstand to vanish. She realized that Misty probably felt bad about all of this as well. “I’m sorry Misty. It’s not you I’m angry with.”

She shook her head. “Human vibrator was just the straw that broke the camel’s back,” Delia muttered. She followed a dirt road off the highway. “Why?” She asked. “I just don’t get why.”

Misty buried her face in her hands. She was unhappy and fearful that this might affect the relationship she had built with Delia. Looking out the window as they traveled through her beloved swampland, she tried to draw comfort from the green and gray trees they passed. As she slapped a tear from her cheek, she realized even her trees were not helping. She loved Stevie, but she was not above kicking her ass when the day was done. 

“Misty? Is…. Did you accidentally do this to yourself?” Delia asked hesitantly. “One tap yes, two no.” She nodded at the taps. “This is a puzzle. You can interact with objects but your can’t be seen, heard. Human vibrator thing set to high…. What the hell is this?” She absently turned off. “I swear if this is Zoe and Madison trying to……….” She huffed and got out of the car. 

Misty followed Delia to her home. She knelt to examine some of the more delicate members of her overgrown garden. She sighed. Fall was a time for her babies to rest but some had just laid down in the path of overeager creepers and died. “I should have come back more. Why didn’t I?” She stood up and followed Delia into the shack. 

The Supreme moved into the far corner. “Head to the chair Misty. I don’t think I want to get run over again today.” She chuckled mirthlessly before sitting on the bed. “Did the girls do this? I know they have some thoughts about us and are more than capable of playing games to make a point.” A double touch on her knee. She shivered slightly. “So not going to get used to that.”

Cordelia rubbed her head. “Do you know who did this to you?” A touch. “Do you know why?” A touch. Delia growled. “This is going to be a long conversation.” She looked over the shack. “If it was Zoe trying to get us to start dating lift a pillow.” She huffed out a breath at the stillness.

Misty looked at Delia sadly. She had wanted the Supreme for almost as long as she’d known her. It had almost killed her to try and shut down all the feelings Cordelia evoked in her. She often wondered if the other woman had felt even the tiniest fraction of it. Was this what Stevie was trying to rake out of the ashes? Stevie was waking up a whole mess of whup ass along with her feelings with Delia.

Delia stood and got a couple chipped mugs out and poured water for the both of them. Misty was like a ghost in many ways, but she felt sure that she would know if Misty was dead again. Her stomach knotted again at remembering that horrific moment when all her pleading and spell casting couldn’t bring back the one person she would have given her soul to bring back. Shaking off that memory, she put Misty’s cup down and sipped her own as she watched the mug disappear into Misty’s spell.

“Not a student. Something this nuanced is way past our students,” she muttered. She looked up at the empty space in front of her. “Misty?” she asked quietly. “Are you afraid?”

Misty looked down at her hands. She was definitely angry about the whole thing but… yeah, she was a little afraid that whatever it was she was supposed to do to drop the mask was going to be just out of reach. About the same distance out as the secret parts of Cordelia’s heart. She reached out and touched the back of Delia’s hand. “Is this what I’m supposed to do Stevie? Fall all over again for a woman who can’t be mine?” she asked in a tortured voice.

Delia looked upset at the touch. “Put your hand in mine Misty.” She held her hand out open. She felt that cool vibration slide from fingertips to palm. She put her other hand over the top. “I’m right here and I will find a way to bring you back.” She chuckled. “Stevie would kill me if I didn’t get you to the dance.” She frowned as Misty’s hand slipped away. “What was that?”

Cordelia considered her words carefully, her eyes opening wide. “Stevie did this?” 

Misty touched Delia’s hand. She turned and curled up on the bed.

Delia shook her head. “That can’t… Misty? Why?” She had a terrible feeling knowing that someone that Misty so looked up to had done something so wrong. “Touch my hand Misty.” She waited for a minute. “Misty?” She knew that if she felt this close to tears that Misty had to be in a kind of hell. She edged forward and slid her hands through the air until she felt that little buzz. She lay on the bed just behind the point where the buzz told her Misty was. “I’m here Misty and we are going to figure this out. I know you are probably pretty sad and angry right now. You take your time. I will be right here.” She thought a moment. “Just warn me before you turn over.”

Misty couldn’t help it. She chuckled, then laughed. The whole situation had teetered on ludicrous and now it looked to be a freaking toboggan to insanity.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

* * *

Misty opened her eyes. All she needed to put herself on an even keel and hopefully become visible again was to know one way or another where Delia stood. She flipped over as carefully as she could and saw Delia’s face tighten. “What’s going on Misty?” the Supreme asked feeling the buzzing shifting here and there all the way along her body’s length.

Gathering her courage, Misty moved forward slightly to put her lips against Delia’s, well, as close as she could manage when she was sliding through people.

Delia reared back and almost fell off the narrow bed. She touched her fingers to her lips. “Did…” She shook her head and sat up.

Misty closed her eyes and rolled to the other side of the bed. Now she knew. No more disconnect because she would not have any doubts about where she stood.

Cordelia stared at the rough floor with layered rag rugs. She touched her lips again. Her mind went back to the moment she lost Misty to the Underworld. She couldn’t lose her again. But….wasn’t Misty just another of her girls? Looking around, Delia knew that Misty was always something more to her. She let herself limit the feelings out of fear of becoming Fiona and because it was convenient. It wasn’t fair to the one person she wanted to make truly happy. She loved Misty though she had done a piss poor job of showing just how much.

Delia rolled back to the bed and felt for the telltale buzz that let her know where Misty was. “Misty?” she said quietly. “We need to talk about this.”

Misty barked a laugh and rested her head on the very edge of the bed. What she needed was a way to go back to the whole walking in blissful ignorance thing. Her fingers reached up to the edge of the mask. Maybe not that far. Her feelings had begun to open like a flower against Cordelia’s lips and she struggled to pull them back to the bud again.

Delia reached her fingertips and brushed them through the buzzing. “Misty. I... “ She was suddenly feeling all of sixteen with a first crush. “I like you Misty,” she said quietly. “No. I love you Misty.” She felt the buzzing shifting and knew that Misty was moving. She braced herself and leaned in, offering her lips wondering how Misty could forgive her for being a fool.

Misty saw Delia’s expression and knew she was being truthful, but how much? Was it the love of a teacher for a special student or family? She had to know if it was that or if it was the whole heart love and physical attraction that she had boxed up. Misty bit her lip and watched Cordelia’s face as she slid her hand along Delia’s side to her hip.

Delia’s eyes slid closed and her mouth opened. She breathed out an “Oh,” that was first surprise and then desire. Cordelia knew she was asking and what she was asking. Taking a shaky breath and slid in until she felt the buzzing of Misty’s body within her, ramping her senses in a dizzying way. “I love you, and I want you Misty,” she said thickly, her head falling as she felt what could only be Misty’s arm drawing her in and closer. 

Misty smiled as Delia cried out in pleasure. She leaned her head in and ran her lips along the column of throat before her. As the Supreme rolled to her back, Misty followed her, passing through her and over her, the sounds and sights of her love healing her. She felt greedy but wanted this moment to last forever.

Delia moved surprised to feel Misty’s buzzing stop. She opened her eyes to find Misty above her, mask still on, and an exquisite smile on her lips. Delia’s lips curled to echo it. “I see you,” she said breathlessly as she pressed Misty to her back. 

Laying atop the beautiful swamp witch, Cordelia kissed Misty. The human vibrator was nice in a mechanical vibrator way, but the sensations of warm, soft, living lips, of teeth and tongue, of long legs entangled with hers, was the greatest pleasure of them all. As damp as her thighs had been made by the earlier vibrations to orgasm, Cordelia felt a flood now. She leaned up slightly to look down.

Misty looked up at Delia, her love and trust shining in her eyes. Her hand slid under Cordelia’s shirt and over the warm skin of her back trying to bring her back. She moaned as Delia’s lips found her throat. A moment of shock as their clothes were transmuted away gave way to a touch of amusement. Delia’s hand slid over her skin. “Good to be the Supreme,” Misty breathed out.

Delia smiled. “Better to be your lover.” She slowly slid down to run her tongue and lips over one of Misty’s breasts.

The swamp witch arched under the touch. She dreamed of this so many times. The reality was about a million times better. The heat from Delia’s body seeped into her and every motion of Misty’s body pressed and brushed her against the thigh between her legs. Her mind was spiraling away and she was becoming a creature of pure burning need. Misty pulled Delia’s hand down over her stomach to where she needed her.

Delia slid her fingers through warm wet velvet. She watched as Misty’s head went back as she touched her clit and slid her fingers on either side. “I love you,” she whispered as she slid her fingers deep into Misty.

“I love you,” Misty nearly howled back as she felt Delia in her, to be followed by her lips and tongue on her clit. She was coming undone and she never felt better about it. The spiraling pleasure took her to the peak and pushed her off. She cried out in the free fall. “Delia.”


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

* * *

“Where the hell is Cordelia? This is her freakin’ party.” Queenie frowned and waved at the caterer. “Not there. The bartender needs that space.”

“Chill Queenie. We have got this. Cordelia is probably bringing Misty back from her bolt hole as we speak.” Zoe sighed. “Remind me to finish the stone for Misty’s place.”

“What stone?” Cordelia asked smiling as she snagged a canape from the tray trolley.

Queenie turned. “There you are. Did you have a nice vacation? Way to tell your Council.”

Delia chuckled. “You did seem to survive and I am here now. I am sorry I didn’t warn you though. What stone?”

Zoe smiled. “I’m making a kind of scrystone for Misty’s cabin, so we can communicate with her. I figured it would overcome the cell tower lack in the area.”

“Will it have an off switch?” Misty asked as she wandered into the corner of the kitchen where the women were talking. She slid an arm around Cordelia’s waist, leaning in.

“Fuck!” Queenie cried out and stomped away snarling at a caterer that moved just a hair too slow.

Misty and Cordelia, looking confused, looked to Zoe, who shrugged and said. “ She lost the betting pool.” She smiled broadly. “Glad you two worked things out. You two….are together?”

Cordelia looked at the smiling Misty. “Yes. Yes, we are.”

Misty’s eye was caught by a familiar face. “Stevie.” She was washed with a strange mix of anger, betrayal, affection and gratitude.

The singer came in with a sheepish grin. “Hey Misty.” She found herself pulled along by the swamp witch deeper into the house, to the piano. “Misty….”

Cordelia followed them into the room and frowned. “Don’t kill her Misty.”

Stevie held up a finger. “And if you could keep the bruises where they won’t show… I am doing an interview next Monday.” She tightened up and closed her eyes.

Misty leaned past her and flipped up the keyboard cover. “I did need more than a nudge. Cordelia did too,” she admitted.

Stevie popped open an eye and smiled. “No mayhem?”

“You owe me a song Stevie.” Misty called out as she took Cordelia by the hand to the middle of the floor. She smiled at her lover. “Dance with me?” she asked quietly.

“Of course Misty.” Delia smiled. She looked over at the grinning singer settling behind the piano. “What song?”

“I Will Run to You,” she said pulling Cordelia close, kissing her as the haunting notes of a slow unplugged version began to whisper from the belly of the great instrument.

It was a far cry from the version that Tom Petty had lent his voice to. It was a plaintive cry that became a love note as Stevie sang them around the floor. They each had their little demons and difficulties, but now the two women had bared their love to one another, the rest could never be strong enough to tear them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are fuel! :)


End file.
